


Want to See Them Up Close?

by NotALemon



Series: Young Timelords [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gay, I'M TOO AWKWARD TO WRITE SMUT, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, there's no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotALemon/pseuds/NotALemon
Summary: “What’re you doing up so late?”“Thinking.” Koschei turned back to face the large windows, eyes full of the stars in the sky. “It’s a beautiful night out, isn’t it?”





	

Theta scooted back into just air instead of the warm body he expected. He opened his eyes to confirm that yes, no one was there. “Kos?” He spied a shadow against the window and rolled out of bed. “Is that you, or did someone sneak into our room?”

“Calm down, Theta. It’s just me.” Koschei turned to face him, moonlight reflecting on his somber eyes.

“What’re you doing up so late?”

“Thinking.” Koschei turned back to face the large windows, eyes full of the stars in the sky. “It’s a beautiful night out, isn’t it?”

Theta hummed and slid his arms around Koschei’s waist. He looked out at the tapestry of the universe. It was made of black fabric with twinkling pearls of every color sewn all over, hung in the sky by what a lesser species would call a ‘god’. “Yes.” He gave Koschei’s waist a squeeze. “You you want to see it up close?”

“Are you suggesting we sneak out?” Koschei made sure to mumble into Theta’s ear to feel him squirm. Theta squirmed against his back. He smirked.

“And have sex under the stars.” 

“That’s inappropriate, isn’t it? Raunchy?” Koschei chuckled. “Naughty, naughty Theta.”

Theta grinned like the Devil himself against Koschei’s neck. “Like you don’t love all the raunchy things we do. Like you don’t initiate most of it!”

“No one needs to know about that. _I_ have a reputation as someone who does _not_ have sex outside, and especially not with _Theta Sigma_.”

“Why don’t we show the world that you’re mine?” Theta nibbled at Koschei’s neck in a way that would be seen as innocent if anyone else did it. But nothing’s ever innocent with Theta Sigma.

“Theta, we both that that’s not the truth.”

“What?”

“ _I_ am not _yours_.” Koshei swung around and pressed Theta against the window. “ _You_ are _mine_.” He thrusted a hand into Theta’s messy hair, disheveling it even more.

Theta grinned against the window, revelling in the feeling of Koschei pressed against his back. “So you’re going to take me against a window? Is that not even raunchier than under the stars?”

Koschei chuckled. “No. We are going back to bed like civilized Time Lords instead of going at it like wild animals. Or those humans you love so much.” He pulled his hand out of Theta’s hair and lead him back to the bed with a hand in the small of his back.

“C’mon, Kos! Not even once?” Theta’s eyes were even wider than normal with begging.

“I know you. ‘Once’ becomes ‘all night’.” Koschei pulled him into the bed.  
“Not that you’d hate it.”

Koschei threw an arm around Theta’s waist. “You aren’t wrong, but not tonight.” He drew Theta closer to him.

“Okay. And... Kos?”

“The?” Koschei touched Theta’s chin.

Theta looked out the window. “One day, I’m going to travel the stars with you. I’m going to show them to you.”

“You tell me this every night.”

“I’ll make it happen. I really will.”

“I know, Theta.” Koschei held him closer. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> My style's changed. Sorry.


End file.
